Total Drama Golden Isles
by TalkDisneyToMe
Summary: It's finally time for Season Seven of Total Drama. Twenty contestants will be chosen to battle for five million dollars during this newest installment of Total Drama. Who will be voted off? Who will win? Find out in TOTAL. DRAMA. GOLDEN ISLES! Applications CLOSED.
1. Introduction

**I'm probably going to regret this, as I have a tight schedule, but I'm doing it anyway c:**

* * *

Chris Mclean paced the dock of the island. A new season was just what he needed to calm his excited ne-

Oh who am I kidding, he just wanted to torture a new cast.

"You, with the white shirt!" he shouted at the nearest intern. She trembled and rushed over to him, dropping the load of props she was holding.

"Yes sir?" she asked, shaking. Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay first, the interns color is green this season, change that shirt. And second, go contact Chef, ask him where he is. He should be bringing the new contestants already."

The intern nodded quickly running off to call Chef, and to change her shirt.

Chris then turned to the camera, signaling the crew to start rolling. "Hello everyone, I am Chris Mclean, and after six painful seasons of Total Drama, it's finally time for season seven."

"With twenty new contestants, it's going to be a battle for five million dollars! We're waiting on Chef to bring them in, as they're kicked out of the helicopter, and-"

The host is cut off by the whirring of the helicopter. "Ah, there they are now!"

* * *

**Alright, here is the form for your OCs c: The form will be on my profile so you can copy and paste it. I will be choosing ten males, and nine females, since I have my OC, but the number could always change.**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (16-18): **

**Personality:**

**Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.):**

**Build:**

**Skin color:**

**Clothing:**

**Regular-**

**Swimming-**

**Pajamas-**

**Stereotype:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good? Bad? Both?:**

**Anything they're good at?:**

**Who would they be friends with?:**

**Who would they be enemies with?:**

**Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: **

**Are they easily manipulated?:**

**Any goals?:**

**Bio (optional):**

**Reason to join the show?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything extra?:**

* * *

_Here's mine c:_

_Full Name: Arizona Juliette Carter_

_Nickname: Ari, Jules, Shorty_

_Age (16-19): 17_

_Personality: Arizona is jumpy, hyperactive, shy when you first meet her. She's also very excitable, and silly. She's protective of her friends, and very boyish. She's outgoing at times, and also very competitive._

_Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Arizona has reddish blonde hair, pulled back in a tight French braid. She has piercing sapphire eyes, that always have an excitable glint to them. She's relatively short, around 5 feet or so. She weighs around 90 pounds, but no more than 93._

_Build: she's short, but don't let her size fool you. She's got muscle, whether you see it or not. She's small, but that helps her fit into things, as well as making her easier to lift. _

_Skin color: pale….. very pale._

_Clothing:_

_Regular- a blue and white ice hockey jersey, a navy blue undershirt, white ripped skinny jeans, and navy blue converse._

_Swimming- a navy blue bikini with bright blue and white snowflakes._

_Pajamas- an extremely oversized ice hockey jersey, with blue shorts._

_Stereotype: The Sporty Girl/ The Prankster._

_Likes: playing ice hockey, playing volleyball, playing video games, singing, rock music, playing guitar & piano, gymnastics, reading, playing with her animals, making friends._

_Dislikes: spiders, needles, yelling, getting pushed, mean people, bullies._

_Good? Bad? Both?: eh… both, but mostly good._

_Anything they're good at?: ice hockey, singing, playing guitar, running_

_Who would they be friends with?: nice people who wouldn't make fun of her for being small._

_Who would they be enemies with?: the manipulators, and people who would make fun of her._

_Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: sure, and nerds, or the guys who are intelligent. She isn't all that fond of the cocky jocks, and she'd prefer to spend her time with people who can uphold an intelligent conversation._

_Are they easily manipulated? : nooooo_

_Any goals?: to make friends c:_

_Bio (optional): Arizona was raised in a small town in Minnesota, growing up in the almost constantly cold weather. She was born in Ireland, while her father was stationed there. Her father is in the United States Navy, and she used to move around wherever he was stationed. She has four pets, two Doberman Pinschers, a small kitten, as well as a bearded dragon. She is the only girl on her high school ice hockey team, and is also on the varsity volleyball team. Her mother is a traveler, and Arizona lives with her five brothers. James and Leo are the oldest, and are twins. Next is Kyle, who also older than her. Finally, there's Carlos and Chris, who are also twins. All of her siblings have the same hair color as her, but their eyes are a hazel-ish green. _

_Reason to join the show?: She wants to help James and Leo get to a good college, and to help support the rest of her family, as well as buy some more books._

_Audition Tape:_

_*click, camera static*_

_A petite girl is seen spinning on a swivel chair, with a bearded dragon clinging to her shoulder. She stops spinning and faces the camera, her eyes going cross-eyed. _

"_Hiiiii…." She trailed off, blinking repeatedly to refocus her vision. The lizard jumps off of her shoulder, and she smiles toward the camera. _

"_Hey, my name's Arizona, and I'd love to join this season of Total Drama." She says with a smile. "I'd like to use the money to support my family and-"_

_Suddenly, two ten year olds rush inside, along with two large dogs. "TO BUY DUMB BOOKS!" Carlos shouts, flopping onto her lap. Chris runs towards the camera, putting his face right in front of it. "Is this thing on?"_

"_Will you two get out? Carlos get off of me, Chris get away from the camera." Arizona groans, shoving Carlos off of her lap. _

_Chris backs up, showing he is holding a kitten. _

"_I guess I'll end this, I hope you choose me." Arizona smiles awkwardly, as her dogs knock the camera off the stand. _

_It falls over and-_

_*camera static*_

_Anything extra?: _

_-she is allergic to cat fur and plant pollen._

_-she loves to play video games, especially Call of Duty_

_-she loves to prank people, and the pranks get dangerous if she really hates you._


	2. Final Cast

Alright! I must say I did not expect to have the final cast chosen this early on, but apparently I've decided.

I decided to put a twist on this as well. I'm going to write out the challenges (of course) but I won't put the elimination ceremony until the next chapter, because I've decided to let you (the readers) review on who you think should be voted off c:

Anyways, I will include the OC applications in the next chapter, so you can see who you're up against (and for me to use as a reference XD)

OKAY! Here is the final cast for *uses Chris voice* Total. Drama. GOLDEN ISLES. (Man I love doing that….)

OH WAIT WAIT WAIT! If you decided you want your character paired up with another one later on in the game, let me know, and I'll see what I can do c:

* * *

_1 Arizona Juliette Carter - The Sporty Prankster_

**2 Devon Triston - The Comedian**

_3 Cristen Hale - The Manipulative Sex Kitten_

**4 Shane Rexton - The Dark Jock**

_5 Sunny Winters - The Greaser_

**6 Ricardo Encina - The Lonely, Athletic Spanish Ladies Man**

_7 Lilian Aurora Tyann - The Shy Flower Lover_

**8 Jeremy Hekes - The Shy Guy**

_9 Nebraska Ariella Jonas - The Silent Caregiver_

**10 Ryan Andrews - The Vegas Party Man**

_11 Raquel Miles - The Candy Girl_

**12 Getsuga - The Wolf Boy**

_13 Opal Richards - The Rich Girl_

**14 Reese Mackan - The Escape Artist**

_15 Brittany Robinson - The Tomboy_

**16 Nicolas Gomez - The Artistic Soul**

_17 Elisabeth Kane - The Scared Daredevil_

**18 Edward - The Delusional Weirdo**

_19 Samantha Verona - The Optimist_

**20 Carter Dale - The Aquatic Sportsmaster**

* * *

Alright! I'm going to have the next two chapters up sometime later today (well the next one will be up very soon) so stay tuned! c:


	3. The Really Long Appilcations Chapter

Full Name: Arizona Juliette Carter

Nickname: Ari, Jules, Shorty

Age (16-19): 17

Personality: Arizona is jumpy, hyperactive, shy when you first meet her. She's also very excitable, and silly. She's protective of her friends, and very boyish. She's outgoing at times, and also very competitive.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Arizona has reddish blonde hair, pulled back in a tight French braid. She has piercing sapphire eyes, that always have an excitable glint to them. She's relatively short, around 5 feet or so. She weighs around 90 pounds, but no more than 93.

Build: she's short, but don't let her size fool you. She's got muscle, whether you see it or not. She's small, but that helps her fit into things, as well as making her easier to lift.

Skin color: pale….. very pale.

Clothing:

Regular- a blue and white ice hockey jersey, a navy blue undershirt, white ripped skinny jeans, and navy blue converse.

Swimming- a navy blue bikini with bright blue and white snowflakes.

Pajamas- an extremely oversized ice hockey jersey, with blue shorts.

Stereotype: The Sporty Girl/ The Prankster.

Likes: playing ice hockey, playing volleyball, playing video games, singing, rock music, playing guitar & piano, gymnastics, reading, playing with her animals, making friends.

Dislikes: spiders, needles, yelling, getting pushed, mean people, bullies.

Good? Bad? Both?: eh… both, but mostly good.

Anything they're good at?: ice hockey, singing, playing guitar, running

Who would they be friends with?: nice people who wouldn't make fun of her for being small.

Who would they be enemies with?: the manipulators, and people who would make fun of her.

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: sure, and nerds, or the guys who are intelligent. She isn't all that fond of the cocky jocks, and she'd prefer to spend her time with people who can uphold an intelligent conversation.

Are they easily manipulated? : nooooo

Any goals?: to make friends c:

Bio (optional): Arizona was raised in a small town in Minnesota, growing up in the almost constantly cold weather. She was born in Ireland, while her father was stationed there. Her father is in the United States Navy, and she used to move around wherever he was stationed. She has four pets, two Doberman Pinschers, a small kitten, as well as a bearded dragon. She is the only girl on her high school ice hockey team, and is also on the varsity volleyball team. Her mother is a traveler, and Arizona lives with her five brothers. James and Leo are the oldest, and are twins. Next is Kyle, who also older than her. Finally, there's Carlos and Chris, who are also twins. All of her siblings have the same hair color as her, but their eyes are a hazel-ish green.

Reason to join the show?: She wants to help James and Leo get to a good college, and to help support the rest of her family, as well as buy some more books.

Audition Tape:

*click, camera static*

A petite girl is seen spinning on a swivel chair, with a bearded dragon clinging to her shoulder. She stops spinning and faces the camera, her eyes going cross-eyed.

"Hiiiii…." She trailed off, blinking repeatedly to refocus her vision. The lizard jumps off of her shoulder, and she smiles toward the camera.

"Hey, my name's Arizona, and I'd love to join this season of Total Drama." She says with a smile. "I'd like to use the money to support my family and-"

Suddenly, two ten year olds rush inside, along with two large dogs. "TO BUY DUMB BOOKS!" Carlos shouts, flopping onto her lap. Chris runs towards the camera, putting his face right in front of it. "Is this thing on?"

"Will you two get out? Carlos get off of me, Chris get away from the camera." Arizona groans, shoving Carlos off of her lap.

Chris backs up, showing he is holding a kitten.

"I guess I'll end this, I hope you choose me." Arizona smiles awkwardly, as her dogs knock the camera off the stand.

It falls over and-

*camera static*

Anything extra?:

-she is allergic to cat fur and plant pollen.

-she loves to play video games, especially Call of Duty

-she loves to prank people, and the pranks get dangerous if she really hates you.

-she is deathly afraid of spiders and needles. Oh and heights. Damn them heights.

* * *

Full Name: Devon Xavier Triston

Nickname: D.X.

Age (16-18): 16

Personality: D.X. is your typical class clown. He can turn anything into a joke, and can turn any even into a laugh-fest. He's got jokes for every occasions, and is very witty. He can just look at someone and come up with a joke that could go with them. He doesn't mind making jokes at his own expense, or people making jokes at his own expense. He loves to laugh and smile, and loves to see others do the same. He isn't fazed by mean people, and can easily let insults roll off his back. He's rather carefree, and a bit of a klutz at points. He is very likable, very sociable, and very friendly and outgoing. He'll be the one to say "Awkward..." at those awkward silences and isn't afraid to make a fool of himself. He'll approach others when they are too shy to approach him. He tries to get along with everyone that he can, and is considered very popular at his school. He does get detentions frequently, because he likes to joke so much and sometimes fails to do his work and may talk to much. He also likes to pull harmless pranks, when he knows that the person he is pranking will not get embarrassed with what he does to them. He is somewhat easy to manipulate, and is more of a follower in any alliance he may get himself into than a leader. He always likes to participate and make himself heard.

He can focus when necessary, though. He is kind of like Dawn in a sense, and can detect tension and hate, and lighter air. He knows when to do jokes, and when to just shut up and focus. He doesn't like hate, and would usually look for a way to get away if tension is around. He knows when he isn't wanted or is not liked, and understands that some people will not like him in life, but if he thinks that there is hope to get the person to like him, he will try.

He is very creative and likes to think outside the box. He can come up with solutions to problems that nobody else would ever even imagine to come up with

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): He has light blue eyes, bowl-cut blond hair, is 5'9", and weighs 125 lbs

Build: He is medium-sized and rather skinny

Skin color: rather pale, but can tan. He is very freckly

Clothing:

Regular- He wears a neon orange shirt with the "Epic Face" on it, light blue jeans, and gray Converse

Swimming- Lime green swim trunks

Pajamas- A plain white t-shirt and light blue sleeping pants with Epic Faces on it.

Stereotype: The Comedian

Likes: Jokes, pranking, magic tricks (he can do a few of those, too), random dance-offs, random things in general, people who get his sense of humor, people who get along with him, nachos, cheetos, doritos, banannas, chocolate milk, comedy movies, comic books, cartoons, candy, and Mountain Dew

Dislikes: Spinach, broccoli, people who tell him to shut up constantly even if he is doing something at an appropriate time, infomercials, horror movies, and the sound of styrofoam rubbing against styrofoam

Good? Bad? Both?: Good

Anything they're good at?: Telling jokes, creativity, and is also pretty fast

Who would they be friends with?: Anyone he can get along with

Who would they be enemies with?: Well, probably, he would just not completely get along with people who behaving like HE is their enemy, but he doesn't really have enemies

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: Maybe, if there was a nice girl who shared his sense of humor

Are they easily manipulated?: Not exactly, but if he felt as if he could trust someone, he would trust them

Any goals?: Make friends (and he would also appreciate winning, but that's a given XD)

Bio (optional): He grew up in an upper-middle-class family, who were always very sweet and very supportive. D.X. and his sister, Ava, are both were encouraged to follow their dreams. D.X. was an amusing little boy, and his parents always told him he could be whatever he wanted to be, so he took it more seriously than he should, decided he would be a comedian, and it stuck with him.

Reason to join the show?: He thinks it would be an interesting experience and a good way to make friends

Audition Tape: "Hey! Wassup? I'm Devon Triston, A-K-A D.X.! My middle name is Xavier." *winks* "Anyways, I think that I'd be great for Total Drama Hollywood because I can get along well with everyone greatly, I'm very creative, and can come up with a lot of different jokes for a lot of different things." *laughs*. "What'd the casting director say when the comedian auditioned for his TV show? "Let that boy in immediately, he's great!" *laughs some more* "Anyways, I hope you pick me!"

anything extra?: Nope, all set.

* * *

Full Name: Cristen Hale

Nickname: Cris

Age (16-18): 18

Personality: Cristen is the perfect sweetheart...*cough cough* not! Oh she's sweet alright, she so sweet you'll never want to leave her alone. Cristen is an...active person. She loves the chase, seducing guys, and getting pleasure from seeing them squirm. She's hardly ever rejected by any male she comes across, even if they only look at her she's satisfied. She's not bad, just made that way. She can be loyal to certain people, but competitive to anyone who stands between her fun ways. If she were to ever be ticked off, you boys better run. She'll either rip your head off...or aim for another anatomy part.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Raven black hair that's silky waves down her to her mid back. Deep set gray eyes. 5'6, 125 lbs. Wide smile with red lips.

Build: curvy figure with some strength

Skin color: Ivory with a small tan

Clothing:

Regular- A royal blue tube top, a black ruffled pleated skirt that reaches midthigh, and royal blue flats

Swimming- A white cutout monokini with white high heeled flipflops

Pajamas- Blue laced bra and panty set with a large sheer button up shirt on top

Stereotype: The Manipulative Sex Kitten

Likes: royal blue, lace, boys, seeing people squirm, winning, sex XD, getting everything she wants

Dislikes: rejection, losing, not getting what she wants, boringness

Good? Bad? Both?: Both...but more bad ;)

Anything they're good at?: Manipulation, gymnastics, boys ;) haha!

Who would they be friends with?: anyone who can show her a good time

Who would they be enemies with?: people who gets in her way

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: she can if someone who can satisfy her appetite and keep her align.

Are they easily manipulated?: definitely not, she's the manipulator

Any goals?: skinny dip! XD

Bio (optional): she didn't grow up with a mother, she only had a drunken dad who wasted his time everywhere but where he needed to be. So she found her comfort another way.

Reason to join the show?: so much...potential hehe besides easier to get away from her dad!

Audition Tape: *camera turns on to show a girl sitting Indian style in the middle of the floor* "So, are you going to accept me or not? The sooner I get to do what I want, the better! It would look like...soooo much potential to get my hands on *winks* mmmm yes, so much potential. *the camera then shows her stretch her legs into the split position. She glances at the camera, blows a kiss, and turns the camera off*

Anything extra?: she does have standards! Just likes to pick with the others, it's a mind game to her.

* * *

Full Name: Shane Rexton

Nickname: Rex (by friends only)

Age (16-18): 18

Personality: Shane is dark, cold, aggressive, and intimidating. He is a loner and doesn't like to be around other people. He has a very competitive drive, and plays soccer, football, hockey, and basketball. He doesn't like hanging around other people, but does it for the sake of sports (but in reality, there is a part of him that doesn't like being the loner that he is). He is very dedicated to his sports (his biggest secret is that he did ballet for a year, in third grade, to help improve his football skills, and he was the one who chose to do it.) He hates to lose, but isn't one to show it on the outside. He is good at remaining emotionless, and acting like he couldn't care less about things. He doesn't cheat in real sports, but when it comes to competitions such as Total Drama, he can be a cheater and a liar. He is deceitful and dark. He is a bit sadistic and is easily annoyed/angered, but he is more mild and not as agressively angry as Eva had been. He has a good sense of perception and doesn't easily trust people, nor is easily trusted. He has very good athletic ability, though, and is very strong. When he does speak to people, he doesn't get along with them very well and is snarky and sarcastic.

He actually does have friends, despite his rough exterior. He is loyal and actually acts nice around them.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): He is tall (6'3"), weighs 189 lbs of pure muscle (he doesn't like to eat crap to pack on pounds), has buzz-cut brown hair, jade green eyes, and a tattoo on his left wrist that is the Chinese symbol for "tiger".

Build: He is tall and muscular

Skin color: Tan with freckles on his face

Clothing:

Regular- Blood red Under armour hoodie with a gray Under armour symbol on it and black athletic shorts that go two inches past his knees. He wears black running shoes with red laces

Swimming- Dark blue swim trukns

Pajamas- Black boxers

Stereotype: The Dark Jock

Likes: Playing football, soccer, hockey, and basketball, being left alone, people who leave him alone, people like him, Gatorade, hamburgers, pizza

Dislikes: Divas/brats/rich snobs, nerds/geeks, kids everyone like, nags/bossy people, hoverers/snoops that are always like "watcha doin'?" But basically dislikes most people in general. He also doesn't like school, Mountain Dew, or plain cheese

Good? Bad? Both?: He would be an antagonist, so bad, probably

Anything they're good at?: Sports, in general. But that makes him good with speed, agility, endurance, strength, etc. He also has a strange knack for solving riddles

Who they would be friends with?: He would be friends with people like him, goths, or emos. Those are like the people he is friends with at home.

Who they would be enemies with?: People who see through his plans, brats/divas/queen bees, people who try to trick him, and he'd probably simply dislike overly cheerful people, and nerds/geeks

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?:

Are they easily manipulated?: No. His sense of perception makes that rather difficult.

Any goals?: Maybe... the basics would be a girl like him, or a goth or emo girl. But to be more specific, he would want a girl who would understand him well and he would be able to talk to about anything.

Bio (optional): He grew up, actually, in a sweet, happy, sports-loving family. Shane used to be one of the nicest boys you could've met. He was probably overly-happy. He stood up to bullies, but when one day, when someone he had used to consider a friend started picking on one of his friends. Shane tried to stand up to him, and he wound up getting punched and getting a black eye. He changed, after that. He distanced himself from most people, no longer stood up to bullies, and more or less became one himself. He shut people out of his world, feeling he couldn't trust them.

Reason to join the show?: He wants to win the money so he can make his own training center. He wants to be a professional hockey player, so he would have a hockey rink inside it, and weight-training devices, as well as other training machines.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to Shane sitting on his bed, in his bedroom. "Hey, I'm Shane Rexton, and I'd be a great asset to Total Drama, because I am very strong, fast, and surprisingly agile and flexible for my build. I would make sure that the show lives up to its rating standards." he stands up and grabs his soccer ball of the floor, and begins to juggle it. "I have a record of over 250 for ball-juggling, I've been named MVP of my football and hockey teams, and I can sink three-pointers in basketball like nobody's business. People learn not to mess with me." he smirks. "Well, I hope I get a phone call to join!" The camera shuts off.

anything else?: Strategy: During the show, he might act nice to people at different times, to try to gain their trust, get them to be his allies, but then betray them to get them kicked off the show.

* * *

Full Name: Sunny Winters

Nickname: Snowflake, Spitfire, Icy, Dallas (Just ask about the last one if you don't get it)

Age: 17

Personality: Sunny is tough as nails who knows how to throw her punches when needed and is not afraid to get dirty. Back home she is highly respected among many of the guys but that's only a little bit of her. She is soft on the inside but doesn't really like to show it thinking it will ruin her reputation. Despite those facts she has good humor and is a pretty great friend to have.

Looks:

Hair color- Auburn

Hair style- Greased back

Hair length- Goes to her hips

Eye color- Icy blue

Height- 6ft

Weight- 166

Build: Slight curvy but with a good muscle tone

Skin color: Healthy pale

Clothing:

Regular- Red cowgirl boots, blue jeans, white tank top, leather jacket

Swimming- A navy t-shirt and a white bikini bottom

Pajamas- Candy cane stripped bra and candy cane stripped boxers

Stereotype: The Greaser

Likes: Smoking, fighting, bubblegum, reading, friends, motorcycles, cars

Dislikes: Spicy things, her family, enemies, school, math

Good? Bad? Both?: A mix of both bit get her mad and she'll go extremely bad

Anything they're good at?: Fighting, motorcycle racing, fixing cars

Who would they be friends with?: The weirdos, rejects, nerds, goofs, punks, goths

Who would they be enemies with?: Popular people, jerks, manipulators, stuck ups

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: Yes, someone that has an interesting personality and/or life

Are they easily manipulated?: No she is not

Any goals?: Try not to die

Reason to join the show?: She thought it would be interesting

Audition Tape: *Opens up to what looks like a starting line for a road race while a teenager pulling up on her motorcycle* "Hey ya Total Drama! Names Sunny Winters...I'm serious my last name is Winters and my parents f*** named my Sunny! F*** up right? Plus I ain't even living up to my name! They should have named me Icy, it fits better. *she chuckles and shakes her head* Point is if like ta be on your show, give me sometime off an maybe let these poor morons get better at racin so they might get a better chance ta lose ta me" *Someone yells that the race is about to start* "That's my call ta go, hope ya pick me baby" *with that she speeds off and the screen goes black*

Anything extra?:

• Has a tattoos, one of a wolf paw print on her left shoulder, cherry blossom petals that go up her right leg, a monarch butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder, and snowflakes that go up her left leg

• Carries a switchblade with her at all times

* Has a cigarette in her mouth at all times she's wake and not eating, no matter if it's lit or unlit (usually is lit)

• Has a soft spot for sad movies

* * *

Full name: Ricardo Encina

Nickname(s): (good) Ricky (bad) Retardo

Age: 16

Personality: trustful because he likes being with people and will be there for them if they're depressed, kind because he choose to be kind to anyone who's treats him the same respect and confident because he believes in his abilities, believes his team and Ricardo Doesn't give up!

Looks: long black messy hair, brown almond eyes, I'm 5'8

Build: Similar to Trent

Skin color: Tan

Clothing:

Regular: wears a red and black button shirt(long sleeves), wearing a cross necklace, wearing black short jeans and wearing red Nike shoes

swimming: still wears his black shorts, same with his cross necklace for good luck and has no shirt on

Pajamas: a white shirt, still wearing his cross necklace and has a long pajamas bottom with cookie monsters face and cookies over all his long pajama bottom

stereotype: A lonely Athletic Spanish ladies man

likes: play sports, jogging, play the drums with his uncle, playing video games when he's not busy, being with friends, making friends, playing fair

Dislikes; Lying, backstab, caught someone cheating and people who makes fun of me

Good? Bad?: mostly good

anything their good at? Basketball, soccer, running, Math, making friends fast, Drums and video games

who they be friends with: anyone who respects Ricardo for who he is, anyone who is sweet and kind to him and will be there for him.

who they be enemies with: lying if I caught them red handed, seeing anyone cheating, blackmailing and anyone who calls them Retardo to make Ricardo feel bad but then He's comes back to win it! Ricardo never gives up!

Relationship/ who would they be attached to?: YES PLEASE ! anyone who can comfort him when he is depressed, this girl should care and have faith in Ricardo, a kind hearted girl!

Are they easily manipulated: not easy to manipulated but if he finds a girl, he gets a little sidetracked but overall, he's not easy to manipulated and he's good at convincing people!

Any goals: make some new friends, make Merge and if I win the million dollars, I'll give most the money to my sick beloved mother!

Bio(Optional) Ricardo has a little brother named Sheldon, who loves to watch total drama and wants to be on the show, when's he older, Sheldon is 12 right now. Ricardo was born at Chile(South America) and now he's lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he lives a regular house, with Sheldon, his Father Alexander and his mom Grace but currently at the hospital because she has cancer, he's amazing at sports especially Basketball and Soccer he's got a couple trophies, he gets good grades in school B overall, but most of the people would make fun of them many times, he would cry a little because he feels lonely but he has a couple best friends! Adrianna, Kendra, Andre, Brian and Pedro!

Reasons to join the show?: To prove he can be the best, making some new friends and wanting the money for his sick mother.

Audition tape: script form

*static*

Sheldon- and action!

Ricardo- Hola amigos, hello friends! my name is Ricardo, I would like to be on your show Total Drama!

Sheldon- me too!

Ricardo- umm Sheldon, your too young for this!

Sheldon- I'm only 12!

Ricardo- this show is for 16 to 18 little brother!

Sheldon- aww!

Ricardo- anyways, I would like to join because I want to prove to everyone that I'm the best I can be and hopefully make some friends on total drama, to be honest I'm kinda lonely and everyone keeps making fun of me!

*random guy pops out of the window*

Random guy: HEY, look its Retardo!

*hears laugher from a lot of people*

Ricardo- ugh!

*Ricardo shuts the window*

Ricardo: see what I mean? anyways, if I win the million, I would use it for the sick mother and to move out of this town and go somewhere else, like HOLLYWOOD to see my idol Michael Jordan! because Basketball is my favourite sport! and also like soccer

Sheldon- poor mommy!

Ricardo- I know little buddy but if you want a friendly, active and trustful guy then Ricardo Encina is your guy! Pick Ricardo Encina, you won't be disappointed !

*static*

Anything else: really good at math, Michael Jordan is Ricardo's idol and one of his dreams to be on total Drama, just like his little brother, he watches the show when he was little, now his dream might come true!

* * *

Full Name: Lilian Aurora Tyann

Nickname(s): Lily, Aurora or Rory (only if she is angry :3)

Age (16-18): 16 1/2

Personality: Lily is very shy, but most calm and happy. Do NOT make her angry because her small build makes it easy to dodge punches and she will quickly make sure she doesn't miss.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Pure white hair that goes to her middle back, usually in a braid. She has red eyes, but has contacts that make them appear blue. She is about 5 ft. 4 in. and 121 lbs.

Build: Lily has a small, light build like Dawn, but she has a slight bit of bulk in her arms and legs.

Skin color: Very, VERY pale skin with freckles dotted here and there.

Clothing:

Regular- Light blue tank top with a pink flower pattern, hot pink shorts, silver sandals, a pink hair tie, silver, blue, and pink wrist bands. White flower earrings.

Swimming- Hot pink one piece with white stripes. White swim goggles.

Pajamas- Purple-pink t-shirt, silver fuzzy pants, blue slippers with a pink flower on each.

Stereotype: The Shy Flower Lover

Likes: Swimming, running, climbing, flowers, being alone/outside

Dislikes: Blood, fights (unless she is very angry), being hurt (emotions or physically)

Good? Bad? Both?: Lily is more good than bad, but has a little bad when it comes to someone fighting her because of her punches and angryness.

Anything they're good at?: Telling what flower is a certain kind, calming people down.

Who would they be friends with?: People who would accept her for her, and be truthful to her.

Who would they be enemies with?: Not many people, but people who have a mean and horrible spirit in general.

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: Someone who loves her truly, and help through thick and thin, and protect her is she can't do it herself.

Are they easily manipulated?: No, she can see through manipulation, but she still can be if someone goes to the intense level to manipulate her.

Any goals?: To make friends and try and make it as far as possible in the game.

Reason to join the show?: So she can get away from the troubles of school, and meet new people.

Audition Tape:

A camera switches on, it showing Lilian near a lake with lots of flowers, all different colors. "Hi, I'm Lilian, or Lily. I wanted to audition for your show, Total Drama to get away from school and maybe I could meet new friends. Anyways, if I don't get picked, it would be-" She was cut off by a loud voice, the person saying, "I think she went here!" Lily gulped. "Pick me, I really have to run!" She dropped the camera, and what could be heard before it went black was Lily's scream of battle.

Anything extra?: Lily has an older brother named Finn. She has a scar from a snake bite on her cheek.

* * *

Full Name: Jeremy Hekes

Nickname: Biker

Age (16-18): 16

Personality: Jeremy is your complete case of irony. He may look like a rough biker guy he is the complete opposite. He is a very shy kid who mainly keeps to himself and his very close friends. He gets very nervous when people talk to him and starts rubbing his arm up and down, but once you get to know him and likewise, he is probably the most loyal, trustworthy and easy to talk to guy you could find. He is considered a genius by his school but will never say anything in embarrassment.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Solid and short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5'8"

Build: He is a little skinnier than average build

Skin color: Pale

Clothing:

Regular- A black jacket opened with a white T-shirt under it and black jeans

Swimming- Solid black swim trunks

Pajamas- A white T-shirt and black and silver gym shorts

Stereotype: The Shy Guy

Likes: Books, Running, Friends

Dislikes: Mean people, loud noises, new people

Good? Bad? Both?: Good

Anything they're good at?: Running

Who would they be friends with?: People who are nice to him

Who would they be enemies with?: People who are mean to him

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: Maybe? If he were attracted to someone it would have to be a girl who is completely nice, loyal, trustworthy and will help him break his shell.

Are they easily manipulated?: No

Any goals?: Break his shyness

Bio (optional): Jeremy grew up in a small town in North Carolina. When he was younger he had trouble making friends with other kids, they saw him as a scary kid because of his looks and clothes. In middle school, the kids started rumors he was head of a biker gang that killed people which made most people completely ignore him for most of his time. His parents even started to believe the rumors and got scared of him. So he picked up to reading and running to help past the time during school and home. In high school he managed to pick up a few friends but most people still heard to rumor and ignored or feared him.

Reason to join the show?: Mainly to make friends and donate the money to a cancer hospital his mom works at.

Audition Tape:

*Camera turns on*

A kid sitting on the edge on his bed appears rubbing his arm up and down.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy. I would like to um join the show because um well I'm um a little shy and um I want to beat it. I think this would um help me beat it completely. I don't think um I could win but um if I do I am um going to donate most of um the money to the hospital my mom works at."

Then suddenly a brick comes flying through the window shattering it knocking the camera over sideways.

Jeremy jumps back and sees the brick has a note on it. He reads it aloud.

"We don't want a biker gang, just leave this town" He heads over to the window and screams "I m not part of a biker gang jerks!"

He walks over to the camera and shuts it off.

Anything extra?

His favorite types of books are crime/murder mystery novels.

* * *

Full Name: Nebraska Ariella Jonas

Nickname: Ariella

Age (16-18): 17

Personality: Ariella is a shy girl who wants the beat for others and sometimes forgets her own needs. She is selfless and kind and extremely caring and considerate to others. She can be spacy, ditzy, clumsy, naive, and a little clingy to her friends, and her constant care and worry can be smothering, though she means well. She is a scardey cat as well and is very sensitive and in touch with her emotions and if you hurt her, even just a little, she will cry. She's very fragile and always trying to prove herself more than just a shy, quiet girl

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): she has short, choppy strawberry blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and flips out at the ends. She has wide and alert emerald green eyes with long, thin eyelashes. She's short, 5'2" and almost scarily thin, standing at only 99 pounds with little curves

Build: See above

Skin color: Extremely pale

Clothing: A white camisole under a blue cardigan with light blue skinny jeans and black converses

Regular- See above

Swimming- A purple and white polka dotted bikini

Pajamas- A purple tank top and black shorts

Stereotype: The Silent Caregiver

Likes: People, food, reading, books, mysteries, dogs, lions, wooden clocks, big ships, and movies

Dislikes: Horror and gore, bats, skeletons, loud and brash music, fish, herbs and spices and race cars

Good? Bad? Both?:Primarily good, though she could do bad things for good reasons. Such as, she could sabatage a team, if that meant she'd be someone's friend

Anything they're good at?: Cooking and dancing

Who would they be friends with?: Everyone, she's not picky, though she tends to like louder people more because they do all the talking and amuse her

Who would they be enemies with?: Anyone who doesn't like her, but she would just be hurt and cry about it

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: Sure :) She would just like a guy who wouldn't mind her shyness and like her for her. She doesn't care about looks, so long as he's a decent guy

Are they easily manipulated?: Extremely

Any goals?: To make friends, eat food, have fun, and win!

Bio (optional):

Reason to join the show?: To prove she's strong enough to do something like Total Drama given the past seasons

Audition Tape: Nebraska sits on her bed. "Hello, I'm Nebraska Jonas, and I um..." she blushes, "I would like to be on Total Drama because...umm...I'd like some friends and the money would be good, too.." She blushes again. "N-Not saying that I'm greedy and only in it for the money! But it's okay if someone else is! That's not a bad thing-g!" she sighs and turns off the camera

*static *

Anything extra?:

She's Norwegian and speaks a bit formally

* * *

Full Name: Ryan Andrews

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age (16-18): 16

Stereotype: The Vegas Party Man

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.)-

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Build: Fit (Matching Geoff's Build.)

Height: Matching Geoff's, give or take a centimeter or two.

Hair Color/Style: Brown. / Hair is Spiky, Mid-Length, and thrown back naturally.

Eye Color: Green.

Clothing-

Regular: A Black, Long-Sleeved T-Shirt. A Gold colored Cut-Off Vest. Black Faded Jeans. Black, Steel-Toed Combat Boots. Gold Colored, fingerless Gloves. An Amber Belt with a Golden Buckle. A Golden Pendant shaped like a Star.

Swimming: Amber Swim Trunks.

Pajamas: Black PJs.

Personality: Ryan is somewhat optimistic. He believes that there is a upside to everything, that you just need to grasp it. He is one to act like good things will always happen in his like. He can tell the difference between luck and skill, believing to have both. He is also a late-nighter (Vegas can do that to a person), staying up till around 1AM and waking up at 7AM as if he wasn't up all night.

Likes: The Vegas Strip. Parties. Music of any kind (He owns a Cutting Edge iPod back at home).

Dislikes: Greedy people (Ironic isn't it? Considering where he's from. See Bio.).

Good? Bad? Both?: Good.

Anything they're good at?: Partying. Parkour/Free Running.

Who would they be friends with?: People who live to party. People who are always on the positive side of life. People who are sweet.

Who would they be enemies with?: People who like to boss other people around.

Are they in Relationship?: (See Raquel's Bio; I want him to fall in love with her.)

Who would they be attracted to?: ;-)

Are they easily manipulated?: Usually no, but it depends on the situation at hand.

Any goals?: To just be himself and have the time of his life FOR his life.

Bio (optional): Ryan was born in Las Vegas and raised by his uncle in a hotel in the Vegas Strip. He grew up thinking endlessly about the nightlife that Vegas has to offer. When he was 13, he began to go with uncle to all the casinos. He began to have a thing for gambling (pity he wasn't old enough) and how it works. In fact, over he years he has been gifted with an unusual sense of luck (he might have not been able to show it in the casino tables, but it showed with just about everything else). He also began to explore the nearby construction site in the city. He gained a knack for Parkour (Free Running) since.

Reason to join the show?: To see how far he can go.

Audition Tape: Ryan is seen on top of a construction sight at night. He is the only one there. Someone else is clearly holding the camera as it shows the entire construction site, then zooms in to Ryan.

Ryan: What up Total Drama! Check this out!

Ryan proceed to scale the construction site, heading down to the bottom like there is no tomorrow. The does a series of maneuvers that get him down to the bottom in record time.

Ryan is now in front of the camera.

Ryan: Alright! If you want someone who is able to go to the extremes, then pick me! Trust me, you wont regret it!

Tape Ends.

Anything extra?: He's afraid of mimes (like Trent).

* * *

Full Name: Raquel Miles

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Age (16-18): 16

Stereotype: The Candy Girl

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.)-

Skin Tone: Midtone Asian Light.

Build: Thin, same as Heather. (Ironic. See Bio.)

Height: Height matches, Bridgette's.

Hair Color/Style: Long, Platinum Blonde (Towhead) Hair. / Raquel has a Ponytail at the base of the neck and two ponytail bunches at either side of it at half the length of the ponytail in the middle. Each tail has the tips dyed a different color. The one on her left is Pink. The one on the right is Light Blue. The one in the middle is Mauve colored.

Eye Color: Gray.

Clothing-

Regular: A Thistle colored T-Shirt with sleeves that go to down to just below the elbows. A Light Blue, Short-Sleeved Denim Jacket with Mint Cream colored Buttons, the Jacket itself having images of peppermint candies all over it. Mint Cream colored Capri Pants with multiple bright colors of polka dots that resemble birthday cake confetti. A Pink, Pleated Miniskirt with Thistle colored, Vertical Stripes. Mint Cream Colored Fingerless Gloves that go up to just above the wrist. Pink, Sneaker Heels (a combination between Heels and Sneakers) with low heels.

Swimming: A Thistle colored One-Piece swimsuit.

Pajamas: Pink and Light Blue PJs.

Personality: Born into the family business of running The Sweetshack (See Bio), Raquel embraced it completely. She is kind and funny, perfect for her after school job working at her family's store. She is a perfectionist. Well, at least when it comes to her own sweets, she believes in going the extra mile when it comes to adding that special touch to a dessert.

Likes: Sweets (Due to like in the Sweetshack). Music (She can sing very well). Fashion (She has that Dessert theme when it comes to clothes). Her Job (She sells sweets that she makes by hand for a living AND they're very good! How cool is that!?).

Dislikes: Bullies. Mayonnaise (She's allergic to it, calling it "White Diarreah").

Good? Bad? Both?: Good.

Anything they're good at?: Making sweets (Cake's, Candies, Ice Cream, etc.).

Who would they be friends with?: People who are nice. People who believe in hard work paying off. People who are into trying new things.

Who would they be enemies with?: People who cheat. People who like to manipulate other people.

Are they in Relationship?: No. But I'd like for them to be in a relationship. (I want to send in another O.C. after this one if that's okay with you.)

Who would they be attracted to?: Someone who is nice, can be sweet, and is always up for a good time.

Are they easily manipulated?: Not completely.

Any goals?: To inherit her family's shop.

Bio (optional): Raquel Miles was born in a U.S. Town and raised in a home above her family's store, the Sweetshack, a place that sells homemade Ice Cream, Cakes, and Candies. Raquel's life includes the smiling faces of the customers that came by. She was living a child's dream. She even dreams of inheriting the place and loves it so.

Reason to join the show?: Goal A; To win the prize money to save her family's store. Goal B; To meet new people on the show.

Audition Tape: Raquel is seen in the middle of her family's store. The places seems to be entirely themed after sweets (Think of The Sims 3; Katy Perry Sweet Treats). Raquel's outfit seems to fit in perfectly with the place.

Raquel: Hey there! I'm Raquel. I live with my family above this place; my families shop!

She then points the camera around the store. There are a few customers seated every few seats, but not much.

Raquel: As you can see, business is a bit slow, and we are only, just making by. But that will change soon!

She points the camera back to herself.

Raquel: If I win the next season of Total Drama. I will use the money to bring this place back to it's prime. I can easily see this place packed like it used to be back when I was eight. So, pick me! You won't regret it!

Anything extra?: She's afraid of needles.

* * *

Full Name: Getsuga

Nickname: Fang

Age: 17

Personality: Getsuga never talks much but is very helpful when it comes to surviving in the wilds. He is not very smart when it comes to school though. He loves they outdoors and will try to get out of his house anytime he can. Getsuga will grunt if you are noticed, smirck if he likes you, growl if he dislikes you, and be protective if he has a crush on you. So basicly he is kinda like a wolf or dog.

Looks: Getsuga has brown wild hair, his eye color is Light grey mixed with green and blue, his eye shape is like an oval, weighs up to 124 pounds, and is as tall as 6'2.

Build: Has a slighty scrawny look but has a six pack and is very strong

Skin Color: Tan

Regluar: Getsuga wears a overly big black hirt with some holes, Jean shorts up to his knees, Black shoes with white socks, A necklace with a shark fang on it

Swimming: Black swimtrunks

Pajamas: Just reglaur white boxers

Bio: Getsuga was abandon by his partents in the woods at the age of 2. When a wolf came along and inprinted on him, the wolf took Getsuga to his cave with a pack of wolves and was raised there until the age of 13 when a human came and found him. When the human did he took Getsuga to the child services with a help of a couple friends. By the age of 15 he started to show a little human emotion but not very much. Maybe a girl on the island could open him up? :3

Sterotype: The Wolf Boy

Likes: Meat, Animals, The Woods, Outside, Dog and Wolves

Dislikes: Inside, Chris, Chef, Jerks, Not getting enough sleep

Good Bad or Both: Mostly good but don't get on his bad side O.O

Good At: Tracking things down, Running, Surviving outside for a long time, Hunting

Who would they be friends with: People that will be friends with him

Who would they be enemies with: People that are jerks to him or his friends

Relationship: Sure

Who would they be attracted to: Girls that like to get dirty (Not in THAT way xD you know like mud 'n stuff), if they can atleast stand him they are good

Are they easily manipulated: Its kinda hard but yes you can manipulate him

Any goals: To win the million

Reason to join the show: He was forced to do this by his adoptive parents

Audtion Tape:

You see a lady that is about in her 40s sitting on a chair and a boy that was taller than her sitting next to her.

"Hello there! This is my son Getsuga, he was adopted from Japan when I went on a trip to there. He would like to sign up for your show to win the million!" The lady said in a happy tone. Getsuga only grunted in response.

The lady looked at him with a glare. Getsuga smacked the camera and it fell. "GETSUGA! Bad boy!" A whimper was herd. The camera goes black.

* * *

Full Name: Opal Richards.

Nickname: Op

Age (16-18): 16

Personality: : Opal is a mean spirited person, as well as a hot-head. She likes to be bossy sometimes; getting people do what she wants is her hobby. Manipulation isn't a problem for her. The only way to get on her good side is this: Do what she says, admire her; and you'll be fine. She is kind of a narcissist person; she is used to have everything she wants.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Opal is a tall teenager, with a round face, black eyes, and long and darkbrown hair. (She wears it in a pontail.)

Build: curvy

Skin color: Dark brown.

Clothing:

Regular- Opal wears a dark purple T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple high heels. She also has a golden bracelet on her right wrist; it was a present from her mother.

Swimming- Purple bikini.

Pajamas- A gray sport bra, and black shorts.

Stereotype: The rich girl.

Likes: Opal likes to be the boss in every situation. She would do anything to be in the spotlight. Also, she is a big fan of Chris.

Dislikes: For some reason, she hates nature and if things don't go as planned.

Good? Bad? Both?: Bad

Anything they're good at?: She can get almost everyone to do what she wants.

Who would they be friends with?: She would be friends with people who's IQ is really low; people easy to boss around and of course, with those who admire her.

Who would they be enemies with?: She will most likely be enemies with those who insult her personality.

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: No, thanks.

Are they easily manipulated?: No, she is the one manipulating.

Any goals?: Making her enemies look miserable on Tv, and of course winning.

Bio (optional): Opal is an only child; since her parents' divorce, she is staying with her father.

Reason to join the show?: Opal is a big fan of Chris, so it would be awesome if she could meet him in person.

Audition Tape:

(static)

Opal is sitting on a big couch, smiling sweetly to the camera. "Hi, Total Drama! My name is Opal Richards, and I have to say, I'm a big fan of yours. I've seen all of the previous seasons of Total Drama. And when I heard that there's going to be another season… It was just too great to be true." She winked, and then leaned forward. "So… Chrissy. Put me in that show and I'll make sure that there will be lots of drama. No one is better then me in that field." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and leaned back on her seat. "And nobody is prettier, of course." She smirked waving to the camera.

(static)

Anything extra?: ...

* * *

Full Name: Reese Mackan

Nickname:none

Age (16-18):17

Personality:Reese is very excitable and easily impressed. He is very boisterous and often gets unwanted attention. He is kind to everyone he meets and doesn't back out of a challenge. But at the same time he isn't above taking advantage of situations to better himself. Reese often says the first thing that comes to mind, which results in almost everything he says comes out in a tactless manner. He enjoys teasing or mocking people wether they are friends or not. Reese is really shy around girls he's just met

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.):short curly brown hair that reaches his neck, light brown skin and round dark brown eyes. His is short at 5,2' and an average weight

Build:lean

Skin color: light brown

Clothing:

Regular-orange cargo shorts a white t shirt and black shoes

Swimming- orange swim trunks

Pajamas- white pajama pants no shirt

Stereotype: the escape artist

Likes: storms, fluffy things, teasing people, sweet foods

Dislikes:being made fun of for his height, bugs, silence, sitting still

Good? Bad? Both?:both

Anything they're good at?:escaping any box, room, or container, he's also good at hiding

Who would they be friends with?: optimistic, funny people who can take a joke

Who would they be enemies with?: serious people or someone who wines about everything

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: sure, someone you isn't afraid to speak their mind but also knows how to have fun

Are they easily manipulated?: no

Any goals?: make it to the merge

Bio (optional):Reese is the youngest of three and is constantly reminded so at home. When he was younger his older brothers would constantly locking him in rooms and boxes when he was younger and he eventually learned how to pick locks, untie ropes and find even the smallest opening to escape

Reason to join the show?: he wants to take a brake from his older siblings, and he thought this would be fun

Audition Tape:a boy is seen standing really close to the camera with a frown on his face."Is this thing on?" He backs away and shrugs, "oh well this will have to do. Anyway my name is Reese and It would be awesome if you guys picked me. So what do you say, huh?" He smiles brightly at the camera before turning it off.

* * *

Name: Brittany Robinson

Nickname: BB, or just B.

Age: 17

Personality: She is book smart and likes science and math. She is very tomboy-ish. If you piss her off, you can expect a kick to the shin and a nice bruise in the morning.

Looks: Brunette hair with natural blonde highlights. Brown eyes. 5'4'.

Build: Skinny, but healthy looking.

Skin color: Tan

Regular clothing: A plain blue shirt with a little breast pocket. She wears jean shorts cut off at the knee and black and purple tennis shoes.

Swimsuit: A black one piece with gym shorts over top.

Pajamas: A plain white t-shirt and gym shorts.

Stereotype: The tomboy

Likes: Soccer, running, laughing, and hanging out with guys.

Dislikes: Anything too girly, Greedy and bratty people, and anyone getting into her bubble.

Good or bad?: Good

Talents: Soccer, Piano, and hitting people when they annoy her.

Friends: Despite how tomboy-ish she is, she can be friends with anyone, even girly-girls (as long as they dont annoy her) but mostly guys.

Enemies: Greedy or spotty people who only take. And those who underestimate her.

Relationship: Yes, but not someone too nice, but someone who is willing to challenge her at things, but pops up with romantic gestures at times too.

BB is not easily manipulated.

Goals: The cheesy "have fun," but she's really there to sneak in a few kicks on Chris. Befriend Chef is a good goal too. If you were wondering what she would do with the money, she save some of it, but use most of it to host a party for her friends at home and any new ones she gains. (Like Owen :D)

Bio: Her parents are divorced and have remarried to other people. Which ended up with her having eight sisters and no brothers (Though she only lives with two). Her mother is Hispanic and her Father from America. Bb defies her mother by acting non-girly.

Reason: Well I suppose I explained that in Goals. :/

Audition Tape:

A girl wearing black glasses was sitting on the couch, a ten- year old girl beside her who seemed to be entranced by a TV playing in the background.

"I figured I might as well get this over with before Cam here starts complaining again." The brunette smiled. " I'm Brittany, or Bb as I prefer, I've always wanted to join Total Drama, and it might show my mom I can get through life without acting like a girl. And it might be nice to get away from my two stepsisters,three younger half-sisters and three older half-sisters. Dont worry, my mom only had three." BB laughed. "I dont doubt I won't see you there, Chris." She showed the camera a fist, but her face remained happy.

"Bye!" She waved again before the camera faded to black.

Extra: BB wears black glasses. She may have lower body strength, but she absolutely no upper body strength.

* * *

Full Name: Nicolas Arturo Miguel Gomez

Nickname: Nico

Age: 17

Personality: Friendly, exuberant, always a smile on his face.

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes, hair is spiked up somewhat but kept moderately short. He is six feet tall.

Build: skinny, but muscled, like a swimmers body but with six pack.

Skin Color: tanned

Clothing

Regular- A denim jacket with rolled up sleeves over a white shirt that says "AVRIL" in all caps, skinny black jeans, and grey converse.

Swimming- Black trunks with two white stripes on the sides

Pajamas- sleeps in blue boxers and no shirt.

Stereotype: The Artistic Soul

Likes: Pop music, Art, poetry, running, sharks (his favorite animal. No one understands how)

Dislikes: Baseball, Justin Bieber, Homophobes, bugs.

Good/bad?: Good.

Good at: Painting

Friends: Anyone who will accept him for being gay becomes his friend.

Enemies: Bigots, homophobes, anyone who isn't accepting of him.

Relationship?: Yes please

Attracted to?: Any guy who can make him feel accepted and truly loved.

Easily manipulated?: If done correctly, yes. If not, he goes off on you.

Goals?: Find people accepting to him

Reason to join?: He wants validation that he's not as bad as his classmates say he is.

Audition tape:

(Static)

The tape begins with a shot of Nico painting, facing the camera so the painting is behind them.

"Hi Total Drama!" He said, having a grin on his face that looked like it belonged there and was never coming off.

"I just want to say, I'm a big fan. I loved TDWT, because Heather was so fab."(Realizes he said fab and shudders) "Anyway, I think I deserve to go because I am skilled, I am, um, a very good painter, and-" He suddenly looks downcast. "Okay, I'll be real with you. My parents are getting unbearable, so I need to get away. So are my classmates. Coming out was the worst decision of my life. I need to prove to everyone that I'm better than what they make me."

As he was saying this, a yellow lab bounded up to him and began licking his face. His facial expression became ten times happier. But when she got off, he got sad again.

He glances sadly down at a box faintly marked "Hate Mail" full to overflowing with letters. "Please" he whispers.

Extra: phobia of baseball bats, has a pet dog named Shelly who helps him cope with everything.

* * *

Full Name: Elisabeth Melba Kane

Nickname: Lisbeth (She doesn't like to be called Lis or Mel.)

Age (16-18): 16

Personality: Growing up with four brothers, Lisbeth learned the fun of trying new, dangerous things. She was always trying to be better than the boys so she would take things to the extremes, but she would almost always fail because she would ne trembling from fear. Every little thing would frighten her; she's scared of heights, bugs, explosions, etc. but nevertheless, she is always up for something new. On the inside though, she is quite girly. She enjoys going out with girls to gossip and have fun getting their hair done or going shopping. She loves to be surrounded by people.

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): She has straight, dark auburn hair with straight-cut bangs down to her chest that she wears in a French braid. She is 4'11" and weighs 112lbs. She has oval shaped brown eyes.

Build: She has a small build but her shoulders are a little wide.

Skin color: Creamy white

Clothing:

Regular- She wears a red t-shirt and obviously worn-out blue jeans. Under her black combat boots, she wears hidden multi-coloured piano keys socks.

Swimming- She wears a blue one piece.

Pajamas- She wears a big shirt and some shorts.

Stereotype: The Scared Daredevil

Likes: Trying new things, singing horribly, hallway surfing, people playing with her hair, and The Notebook.

Dislikes: Feet, dolls, birds, heights, bugs, scarecrows, horror, history, and death.

Good? Bad? Both?: Good.

Anything they're good at?: Because she is so small, she can easily hide and fit into small spaces; this is useful at home when her brothers are chasing her.

Who would they be friends with?: Someone she can do wild, non-suggestive, things with or a girl she can be herself around.

Who would they be enemies with?: Mean, arrogant, abrasive people.

Relationship? And who would they be attracted to?: Sure. Someone cute and sensible. She's looking for her prince charming and she's sure he's in 'disguise'; she likes the nerds/geeks or the ones who pretend not to be interested in love.

Are they easily manipulated?: Manipulated.

Any goals?: Make plenty of friends and get over her petty fears. She'd use the money to go to a great college and maybe even buy herself a car.

Bio (optional): Lisbeth's mother remarried when Lisbeth was two and they have never had any contact with the father since. She has two older stepbrothers (19,) an older brother (17,) and a younger half-brother (9.) Being the only girl child, Lisbeth grew up getting dirty and loud. Though her brothers constantly tease her over the littlest of things, they love and protect her just as she loves them. When she met Rylie, a girl at school, she quickly learned the pleasures of being pampered and clean. They became quick best friends.

Reason to join the show?: It's something she has never done before and she thinks that she can do it.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to a girl covered in motor oil with a smoking car in the background. "Well, my name's Elisabeth but call me Lisbeth. I want to be on Total Drama because I'm willing to-" The car behind her backfires and she jumps, yelping a bit. "To do anything you make us do!" She says, gaining back her confidence.

"Is this really the time for this?" A boy asks somewhere off screen.

"Yes! I can do anything I put my mind to if-" She abruptly stops, noticing the car on fire and the camera cuts off to her mortified face.

Anything extra?: She is terribly afraid of dolls and doll-like things. After watching Chuckie and hearing many stories from her brothers, she completely freaks out near one.

* * *

Full Name: Edward

Nickname: Ed (usually still goes by Edward anyway)

Age (16-18): 17

Personality: Very panicky, and without a doubt, he's crazy. He will usually talk and act in a very odd and scary manner and will freak out at very minor things.

Looks: He's pretty tall, not quite 6 feet but very close. He has blue eyes and brown hair, and his hair is always messed up and sticking in every direction. He wears a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans that are very torn and for some reason have extra pockets. He wears dirty brown boots as well.

Build: He's...not muscular. At all.

Skin color: He's a very pale white.

Clothing:

Regular- Oh. Well, refer to the 'looks' section, I guess.

Swimming- He wears dark black trunks and, for some odd reason, a bright blue bike helmet.

Pajamas- He wears his regular clothes as his pajamas.

Stereotype: The Delusional Weirdo

Likes: Hammers. Working with them, beating people with them, he doesn't care. He just really likes hammers.

Dislikes: Beetles, Chef's cooking, Total Drama Action, and most of all, robotic killer fish

Good or Bad: Most people see him as a bad guy, more specifically a pawn, due to his crazy nature. Which is pretty fitting too, since he's usually plotting their demise (although he's never successful at his plans anyway :P)

Good at: Preparing for the unexpected, jogging, and eating bizarre foods

Friends with: Max (they're both scary weirdos), and...um...well, he doesn't get many friends.

Enemies With: Just about everything. They think he's a total nut (which he is, mind you).

Who he would be attracted to: He would probably have a crush on a serious camper because he tends to like serious people a bit more. Out of all of the old contestants, I'd probably say Gwen (don't ask why).

Easily manipulated?: Definitely. He easily falls for flattery, but whoever is playing him has to make him feel like he's their equal.

Any goals?: To make the world's largest waffle and then take over the Earth.

Bio: He refuses to talk about his past, claiming that it's 'totally crazy, man.'

Reason to join the show?: He wants to win the money to build himself a giant restaurant where he could make waffles, then sell the waffle restaurant after making the world's largest waffle, and use that money to take over the world.

Audition Tape:

"Hello, people of the planet Earth, I am Edward," said a tall brown-haired boy, sitting on his bed with his arms folded. "I would like to compete on season seven of Total Drama because...er...I would like to make waffles."

He put his face directly up to the camera, smudging it severely. "You should accept me because I'm pretty sure this is the only time you're going to get somebody like me on your show, and I'm pretty cool."

"No you're not!" shouted Edward's angry brother from outside.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled back. "Anyway, I want to join your show," he continued in his deep and rather shaky voice. "I have nothing planned to say so I'll turn off the camera now."

Extras:

-He's probably a character you can throw away, but try to stick him into a villain's alliance for a short while so he can be used as a pawn.

-He has life-threatening allergies to beetles.

-His greatest fear is being swallowed by a giant beetle.

-Never let him be in possession of a hammer. He'll go crazier than he usually is.

* * *

Full Name: Samantha Verona

Nickname: Sunny (everyone should call her this)

Age (16-18): 16

Personality: Sunny is sweet, kind, optimistic, and outgoing

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.): Light blond hair that reaches her shoulders, round eyes that are hazel, she is 5 ft. 3 in.

Build: she is rather thin

Skin color: light skinned

Clothing: Regular- white t-shirt with yellow stripes, black jean shorts, and white sneakers, she also always has a pair of headphones with her

Swimming- Yellow one piece bikini

Pajamas- Soft Yellow pajamas

Stereotype: The optimist

Likes: happiness, pizza, lemon-lime sodas, her family

Dislikes: Bullies, rats

Good? Bad? Both?: Good, but she does have a rare moment where she can be mean

Anything they're good at?: she is learning fencing from her brother, plus she can dj

Who would they be friends with?: Anyone

Who would they be enemies with?: People who make others upset

Relationship?: yes please

And who would they be attracted to?: any boy, but i'd have to wait and see who she interacts with best, or you can pick for her

Are they easily manipulated?: a bit, yes

Any goals?: win the money and help her family

Bio (optional): Sunny has always looked at the bright side of things even when things seem hopeless, though she may come across as annoying and cheerful, she just doesn't want others to be as upset as she was when he brother lost his arm...

Reason to join the show?: to help pay for her brother's prosthetic arm

Audition Tape: Sunny turns on the camera, she is already smiling, her room is adorned with family photos and posters of her favorite bands, surprisingly most are hard rock and metal

"Hi, my name is Sunny, and long story short. I wanna be on Total Drama! Im super fun and charismatic, i always look at the bright side! I want to meet new people and stuff, but i also really need the money for... um... family reasons!" She seems a bit nervous with her last statement, the door to her room opens up and a young man opens the door, he wears a navy blue shirt and dark blue jeans, he also only has one arm

"Sunny, are you ready, we were going to the park today!" The young man says

"Sure Jack i'll be ready in a sec!" Sunny shuts the camera off

Anything extra?: Nope I think thats it!

* * *

Full Name: Carter Dale

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age (16-18): 16

Stereotype: The Aquatic Sportsmaster

Looks (hair color, eye color, hair style, height, etc.)-

Skin Tone: Pallor Caucasian Medium

Build: Fit (Build matches Lightning's). Has visible Eight pack.

Height: Same as Lightning's.

Hair Color/Style: Light Brown. / Hair is straight. It is between short and mid-length at the front, and goes down to the neck at the back.

Eye Color: Gray.

Clothing-

Regular: An Aquamarine colored, Sleeveless, V-Neck T-Shirt. Aqua colored Boardshorts that turn Bondi Blue at the bottom (Also his swimwear). Cerulean Sandal-Shoes.

Swimming: Aqua colored Boardshorts that turn Bondi Blue at the bottom.

Pajamas: A Bondi Blue pair of Briefs.

Personality: Carter is Confident, outgoing and a bit of a showoff. He likes to have fun with whatever he's doing, even schoolwork. He has a good sense of morality often choosing to do the right thing. Carter is also one who loves the water, finding water sports as a sort of lifestyle for him to go by.

Likes: The Beach. The Pool. The Ocean. Water Activities.

Dislikes: Sunburn. Rain.

Good? Bad? Both?: Good.

Anything they're good at?: Volleyball (Beach Volleyball, Footvolley, and Water Volleyball.). Swimming. Diving. Snorkeling. Water Polo. Surfing.

Who would they be friends with?: People who like the beach. People who are generally nice. People who are unafraid to be themselves.

Who would they be enemies with?: People who think they are better than everyone else.

Are they in Relationship?: No

Who would they be attracted to?: N/A

Are they easily manipulated?: No.

Any goals?: To be the best surfer he can be.

Bio (optional): Carter was born in a small town that has a great interest in water sports. Growing up, he played these sports most of his life out of pure fun and entertainment. The same thing goes for volleyball; in fact, he is a member of his school's volleyball team. At time's he plays water sports and similar games with his little brother (Age 12) and sister (Age 13). Recently He became the captain of his school's Volleyball Team, and has joined the Swim Team.

Reason to join the show?: To make new friends

Audition Tape: Shows Carter at the beach surfing. He is showing excellent skill in the water. He eventually starts doing a few neat tricks on the wave. He tops it off with a perfect finish and simply lets his surfboard drift to the surface. He then faces the camera.

Carter: I'm Carter, and I want to be on the next Total Drama!

Tape Ends.

Anything extra?: Yes;

His worst fear is the Giant Squid. (They exist in real life you know.)

* * *

Damn. That was way too many words. Anyways, there we are! First episode will be up as soon as possible~


	4. Episode 1

Chris held his hand above his eyes so he could look up and watch the contestants get kicked off the helicopter.

"First up we have….." he starts, watching as someone got kicked off. Since he had to at least follow regulations during the first episode, the contestants would land on an old bounce house.

A girl landed on the bounce house, followed by a boy and two suitcases. The two climbed off rather groggily. The girl sighed, grabbing her suitcase and glaring at Chris.

"Ah, Sunny, I see you're in a _great _mood." The host says sarcastically. "Don't call me that. Call me Dallas, or Icy." She says, walking down the dock in a huff. Chris ignored her, narrowing his eyes for a moment. "Aaaaaaannnnddddd…. D.X. How you doing?" Chris asked the boy, as he climbed off the bounce house with his suitcase.

"I'm doing good." Devon said, looking around the island before taking his place next to Sun- Icy. Chris was about to open his mouth, but he was cut off by two screams and a loud thump.

He looked over at the bounce house, to see another pair climbing off with their suitcases. "Raquel and Ryan, nice of you to join us." The two nod and quickly walk onto the dock next to the others.

Apparently Chef was in a hurry to get these contestants out of his helicopter, because four screams were heard overlapping each other. Chris spun around to face the bounce house once again, watching as two girls and two guys grabbed their suitcases, grumbling to themselves.

One girl rushed up to him. "Oh my god hi Chris!" she said, smiling widely. Chris looked at her skeptically. "You….. you're not another Topher…. Are you? Because no one needs another Topher."

The girl scoffed, waving her hand noncommittally. "As if, I don't want to host the show." She says, walking off and dragging her suitcase behind her. "Okay….. thanks for that Opal?" the host stated, raising an eyebrow.

He waved it off and looked at the other three. "Ah, Ricardo, glad you could make it." He said, obviously not really caring. "Wow, I'm such a big fan, and I can't believe I'm here." Ricardo says, walking along the dock towards the others, looking around in awe.

Chris shakes his head. This season would be a weird one, he could feel it. The next two walked side by side, already starting up a small conversation. "Reese! Lisbeth!" Chris starts, causing the two to stop. "What?" they muttered, looking at the host warily. "What, I have to introduce you to the audience." Chris says, watching as the two walked off towards the line of contestants.

The next screams were heard, as two boys both landed on the very edge of the bounce house. The climbed down, dusting themselves off and walking towards the others. "Nico, Getsuga." Chris acknowledged them with a fake smile. The two continued walking, completely avoiding the host.

Two more screams were heard, and Chris spun around yet again to face two girls, both already having climbed off the bounce house. "Ah, Sunny, Brittany." He says, as the two girls waved. They had already started speaking to each other, dragging their suitcases along the dock.

The next two screams were heard, right on cue, and two boys climbed off the bounce house. "Anyone got any hammers?" one guy asked, making Chris sigh in annoyance. "No, Edward, no hammers." Edward sighs, walking along the dock.

Carter looks around, before glancing nervously at the water. "There aren't any… giant squid….. are there?" he asked, staring at the water. Chris laughs in somewhat of a monotone. "Of course not." _Not yet at least._ He silently adds, with a dark chuckle.

Carter breathes a sigh of relief, walking towards the others with his suitcase. Two girls' screams were heard, as the flopped down onto the bounce house. "Lily, Nebraska!" The host introduced, as the girls climbed off.

Not a second later, another high pitched and fragile scream was heard. The girl climbed off the bounce house, grabbing her suitcase, trembling in fear as she looked up at the helicopter. Chris chuckled, seeing it was 'Shorty' as he figured he'd come to call her. "And Shorty."

"The name's Arizona." She says softly, quickly rushing down the dock, to get as far away from the host as possible. Right after she walked away, another scream was heard. The girl easily climbed off the bounce house, and she was dressed to kill. "Heyyyyy." She said in a somewhat sultry tone, skipping down the dock towards the others, standing dangerously close to the boys.

"Cristen…." Chris said awkwardly, before two more screams were heard. He turned toward the next two boys. "Jeremy, Shane." He acknowledges them with a slight nod, as the two remained silent. Chris waited for some kind of response, but he simply sighed. "Fine, be like that."

The two silently walked toward the others. Chris blinked, before turning to face all twenty contestants. "Alright, it's time I split you up into teams." He says, getting the contestants to quiet down, and turn to face him.

"Alright, one team one, we'll have Ricardo," Ricardo stepped off to the side. "Reese." Reese followed after Ricardo. "Cristen." Cristen smirked and followed her teammates. "Raquel." Raquel quickly walked towards her team. "Lisbeth." Lisbeth smiled, following after the others called. "Jeremy." Jeremy silently walked toward the others. "Shorty."

"It's Arizona." The girl sighed, rushing over toward her team. "Carter." Carter fistpumped and excitedly walked towards his team. "Nebraska." The host stated, as the girl made her way to her team. "And….. Devon." Chris finished. Devon headed over towards his team.

"You will now be known as, The Midnight Soldiers." Chris states. "Head to the first cabin." He says, pointing over to a path that lead to the cabin area. The team talked amongst themselves and went on their way.

"The rest of you," The host starts. "Which happens to be Sunny, Ryan, Opal, Lily, Edward, Nicolas, Getsuga, Shane, Dallas, and Brittany. You are now known as Dreaming Warriors. Head to the second cabin." The team heads toward their cabin, their quiet chatter disappearing with them.

* * *

Chris pulled out his bullhorn, flicking the switch. "EVERYBODY GET DRESSED IN YOUR SWIMSUITS. YOU AND THE FISH HAVE A DATE WITH PAIN." He shouted into it, making his voice even louder than it should be.

Ten minutes later, everyone was standing by the shore in their swimsuits. Chris paced in front of them, wearing an olive commander's hat for no apparent reason. "Alright. As with other seasons on an island, the first challenge involves water. Your job is to swim through the water with a teammate, and try to find what are usually used as invincibility statues. I will explain the next part of the challenge when you all are through."

Chef walked out dressed in a military uniform. "Did I mention Chef will be teaming you up, as well as forcing you to compete in an obstacle course afterwards? No? Well he is." Chris said darkly, while Chef looked between the teams. He walked over to a large white board that they all had just noticed.

He wrote out the pairings, before stepping aside.

The board read:

_Midnight Soldiers—_

_Devon—Cristen _

_Ricardo—Raquel_

_Reese—Elisabeth_

_Carter—Arizona_

_Jeremy—Nebraska_

_Dreaming Warriors—_

_Ryan—Opal_

_Shane—Lily_

_Edward—Brittany_

_Nicolas—Dallas_

_Getsuga—Sunny_

Chris looks at the contestants. "Get a move on."

* * *

*static*

Cristen looks at the camera and smirks. "This is going to be fun."

*static*

* * *

*static*

Devon looks a bit nervous. "I don't like the way Cristen was looking at me." He says quietly.

*static*

* * *

The teams hurried to find their invincibility statues, and everyone found it in less than ten minutes. Aside from a few shark instances, and a small squid mishap with Arizona and Carter, everything went smoothly, much to Chris's annoyance.

While they were all soaking wet, Chris stood in front of them on the shore. "Next, you're going through the Golden Obstacle."

The cameras focus on each obstacle as Chris introduces them.

"First we have the Rope of Fire. You all will have to swing from rope to rope across the bed of blazing fire below you. Afterwards, you will have to wade through the Tar of Despair. Try not to inhale it….. or burn yourself. Finally, you will have to swim through the Electrified Piranha Waters. Oh, and Piranhas hate the smell of tar, try not to get eaten."

Since Team Dreaming Warriors had gotten their statues first, they went through the obstacle course first. A few of the contestants got bit and/or electrocuted, but no one was majorly injured.

After their team had gotten their ten second head start, Team Midnight Soldiers hurries through the course. They ended up passing the other team, and won the challenge.

* * *

Chris stood in front of the teams, as they all looked pretty beaten up.

"Soldiers, head to the mess hall for dinner. Since you won the challenge, a nice meal is waiting for you. Warriors, since you lost, head down to the campfire. We've got an elimination to get through."

The teams went their separate ways, with Cristen clinging to Devon like there was no tomorrow, and the Warriors looked dejected about losing one of their own.

Chris stood in front of the losing team, holding a tray with old roasted marshmallows, to uphold the tradition.

"It's time." He says. "For the first elimination on Total. Drama. GOLDEN ISLES."

* * *

ALRIGHT! You all, the readers, get to choose who goes home, although if I don't get enough replies in…. let's say four days, then I'll choose who's going home myself. So get to voting~ I got kind of lazy when writing the challenge, but the rest of the challenges will definitely be more descriptive.

see you all next time!


End file.
